It is well known that, during normal operation of such equipment, it is necessary to perform measurements concerning the currents and the voltages at various points of individual printed circuit cards on which the various electronic components making up the electronic equipment are mounted.
It is normal practice to use a connector which is specific to the kind of connection required, ie. one kind of connector is used for a parallel or voltage-measuring connection, while another type of connector is used for a series or current-measuring connection.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide an electrical connector capable of providing a series connection or a parallel connection depending on a user's choice and without requiring any modification to the connector. Such a connector is thus easy to use to measure current or voltage.